Teenage Riot
by ShadowWorld96
Summary: (Abuse warning)Amy is a 16 year old girl with a chaotic home life. She isolates herself, she smokes, she drinks, she ditches school. Her friends feel helpless, and so does her mother. Meanwhile, Shadow is practically Sonic's brother, looking out for him constantly, but why? And what is the truth behind Sonic's father? What will happen when these characters come across each other..
1. Chapter 1

This story is something I want to write because I read a story maybe a year ago that was about Sonic and Amy at high school.. If anyone has read it and knows what it is called please please please send it to me...

Basically in this story, Amy doesn't really give Sonic the time of day, and has a lot of difficulties at home with her mum. I think her mums a sex worker (?) or something, and she has a close guy friend who takes advantage of her - like her pimp or whatever - but her guy friend is also Sonic's uncle, who he lives with (No idea, can hardly remembeR). Anyway at some point in the story the uncle tries to abuse Amy... Can't remember much else. Please please please if you know what it is, TELL ME :D

also, Bittersweet by BlueyO has inspired me a little bit to write this story aswell. And Cruel Intentions (the movie). The whole idea of lovers being stuck to live together due to family friends or parents' marriage is something I adore :D

Let's give this a try...

 _First chapter_

"Wake up, Amy. Do you _want_ to be late for school?! Please don't tell me we're going to have another year like last year..."

Last year was Amy's middle year. She was turning 16 this year - she'd been 15 last year - and she had gone through hell and back.

Amongst all kinds of mental issues and set backs, mostly originating from her home life... She had fallen out with a group of friends, and she'd done something she wished she hadn't.

Towards the end of the school year, she spent the last few months sleeping in, or drinking alcohol alone, or smoking to cope with the stress. Her mum almost gave up caring as she felt so hopeless; but her mother never stopped doing the poisonous behaviours that continued the vicious cycle that was her daughter's misery.

"No, mum. I'm getting up... I'll be downstairs soon..." Amy moaned, trying to go back to her dream. She was dreaming of her old friends, all together at a party, like they used to be at the start of last year - before everything went downhill. Everyone was there - Shadow, Sonic, Rouge, Tikal, Blaze... Even Sally, her former best friend. Sally wasn't someone who despised Amy - she just wished she could have done more.

Everyone saw Amy falling to pieces and didn't know what to do.

And even though she skipped school almost 80% of the time, at least she was alive - that's what her friends thought, and even her mother.

But this year was going to be different, Amy had thought. This year she was one year away from the last year of school, and after reading a hundred novels and watching even more than a hundred series on Netflix, she was prepared for whatever was coming for her.

Amy marched down the stairs, somewhat happily, dressed in her school uniform: A cute hot pink dress, with plaids, and a shaped skirt (Sorry for terrible description, thinking of pin-up dresses). She wore black high heel boots with spikes on them, like the ones The Countess wore in American Horror Story - one of her favourite seasons she'd just finished.

Her mother smiled and raised her eyebrows. "Damn, girl! the boys are going to _love_ you."

"Like I care, mother. I dress to impress myself, not men." She muttered, angry at her mothers perspective on men-being-most important.

Her mum groaned and cooked eggs and bacon on the stove. Her mum wore a loose jumper and tracky pants: it was evident that she had struggled to get out of bed, perhaps out of fear that her daughter would cause a whole new year of stress, which would cause money difficulty.. and then result in her turning to illegal sources to make money...

Yet again.

Her mum was guilty, of course, and wished her daughter didn't know. But there was truly no other way. Unless they were to become homeless, or starve every second day - this was the only solution.

Especially when Amy begged and begged for things that required money...

But all she ever wanted was to make her daughter happy, so she gladly paid for whatever she needed.

And her mother awaited the day that Amy would wake from her depression and want real things, helpful things, productive things. Even a boyfriend, or some kind of romantic interest.

But she just wouldn't have it.

All she wanted was her fictional worlds.. Her novels, her TV shows. Her art.

Nothing else mattered.

And maybe it was her mothers fault - by being so neglectful all these years, Amy had fought back the only way she knew how: Distraction. Dissociation. Depersonalisation.

Or maybe she was just plain crazy.

"Are you looking forward to anything today sweety?" Her mother asked, trying not to become to gloomy on the first day.

"Not really. I do have art today though."

"I see. Are any of your friends in your classes?"

Amy shrugged. "I don't know, I haven't checked. Class isn't for friends anyway. I don't care about people, mum, you know that."

Her mother sighed and took away Amy's plate of food saying, "Let's go, we're going to be late." Amy nodded and followed her to the car.

Jumping in the front seat and playing a game on her iPhone, Amy ignored her mum on the whole trip to school. The traffic was terrible; it caused her mother to become so angry that she had started to raise her voice, and scare Amy with her tone.

".. And so help me Amy Rose, if you're late for school EVEN ONCE this year, I'm grounding you! No more alcohol or parties or late night walks! You're going to PASS this year, do you hear me?!"

Amy groaned. "Mum, the light's green. You can go now."

"Oh." Her mum sighed and drove forward, almost at the school. _This was just like every other day last year,_ Amy thought.

"Now you don't leave school early and you don't call me because you feel sick! And no texting during class either!"

"Whatever," Amy said, grabbing her school bag from the back seat and groaning, walking to the entrance. Once her mum had drove away, she walked to the shady area of the school, as she had some time, and lit up a cigarette.

 _Here's one for the first day..._ She thought, anxiously. She was sick of school...

As she inhaled and exhaled on her toxic saviour, she started to day dream. _I could sit here all day..._ She turned on her iPhone's music and started listening to Pink Floyd: The Wall.

 _We sure as fuck don't need no education._

She sat there for at least thirty minutes after the first siren had gone. She wondered if anyone cared about where she was, but she didn't give a shit. All she cared about was David Gilmour's delightful voice, singing about depression and war and death - topics she was truly fascinated by - as she rolled cigarette after cigarette.

 _I just wish I had some whiskey._

"Amy?" A sweet voice asked behind her.

"Huh? Oh, hey."

It was Sally, her former best friend. Sally approached her with worry and sat down next to her.

"How are you? Didn't see you in first period."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm jolly good, you know. Sitting in the darkness, emptying out my pouch. It's a good time. How are you, Sal? Have a good holiday?"

Sally smiled at her fake-care. At least she tried... "Thank you, Amy. It was great."

"That's just peachy." Amy said coughing on her words. "Well, I hate to end this swell conversation, but I have to formally ask you to leave, as I'm pretty fucking down."

Sally frowned. "Amy, don't you think you'll feel better with your friends? We're doing some laps around the oval, and-"

"No." Amy said abruptly. "I had a shit morning."

"So talk to me," Sally said, moving closer and putting her arm around her. "I know you better than anyone, Ames."

"You don't know the half of it, Sally. No one does. And that's the way I like it."

Everyone had assumed that the reasons Amy had slept in half of last year was because she'd lost her virginity to her boyfriend of a few weeks, who turned out to be a bit of a jerk - someone who didn't understand her issues, and wasn't open minded enough to contain her. But no one knew anything about the way she lived or was raised.

No one even dreamed that such a life for her existed.

"Amy, if you were raped-"

"I wasn't _fucking raped_ , Sally. Jesus." Amy lit up another cigarette. This sure wasn't helping her state of mind, being interrogated. "Just lay off, okay? Go and suck the teachers dick to get some good grades, that's what you're good at."

Amy wasn't sure where her bitter attitude was coming from, but it was happening, and she couldn't stop herself from her hateful words. Here was a girl who would do anything for her best friend, and yet she was throwing it in her face.

"Wait, Sally. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

"I know you didn't," Sally sighed, "but unlike you, I do want good grades. And instead of sucking dick to get it, I'm going to attend class... Thank you for the advice, though. Sit with me at lunch, would you?"

Amy looked up in surprise as she let her cigarette burn away. "Yeah, yeah. Sure."

"We have a new spot now. It's a bit like this. It's near the trees on the oval, pretty shady. You'll love it. See you in a couple of hours, Amy."

Amy nodded and continued to smoke.

"Oh, and I missed you."

Amy smiled genuinely and looked up at Sally. _How did she always forgive me like this? It's like she could read my mind..._ "I missed you too, Sally. And I never miss anyone."

Sally walked off back to class, as Amy stayed in her position.

Perhaps an hour had passed now, and a motorbike pulled up near the bike racks. _That's weird,_ she thought. _I thought I was the only one who was ever late._

"Get off of my bike, faker." A black hedgehog screamed as the bike came to a hault.

"Alright, alright. Thanks for the lift Shadow."

"Get out of my sight. You are making me sick just looking at you."

Sonic shook his head and walked in through the school gates, not before noticing Amy in the trees, lying down on the grass and singing with blatant ignorance and smoke coming from her face.

"Fucking hell. She comes to school but she doesn't go to class? When will that girl learn?"

"Who are you to talk?" Shadow asked darkly. "It's not like you're mister perfect."

"Oh, and _you_ are?"

"Get fucked. You know the only reason I put up with your shit is because we share family friends. You don't have the position to judge me. You simply get on with your life and ignore mine, you hear me? Now for fucks sake, go into school and do something with your life other than running."

Sonic grunted and muttered, "Fuck off" under his breath, walking into the gates.

Shadow parked his bike and locked it, holding his helmet in his hands. He waited until Sonic was not in a foreseeable distance, and then walked over to Amy.

"IiiiiiiiiiiiiI have become comfortably numb..." Amy started singing a guitar solo in perfect pitch, doing air-guitar movements with her hands, as she breathed in and out from her light of joy.

Shadow stood over her and smirked. _Adorable_ , he thought to himself. _She definitely has a good taste in music._

"You know that songs about heroin, right? I sure hope you aren't taking."

Amy's eyes opened wide as she saw the handsome figure in front of her, with his hands on his hips and a smirk across his face.

"Shadow, hey. Eerrrrr, I am not doing heroin. I'm not rich enough for that."

"What a shame." Shadow said, offering her his hand. "Get up, Rose, we're going to class."

"Why?" Amy said with a pout. "Just let me finish this song first. I don't mind missing the rest of the album, but -"

"We nearly have art! I know you love art."

"Ok." Amy stood up and dusted herself off. She was covered in ashes and grass and leaves, and dirt. Shadow smiled at her inability to care for her appearance, while at the same time she looked like the prize of the century.

He led her into class, making sure no one could see them - especially Sonic - he would go mad if he saw them together.

Sonic hated to have a threat to his social stance...


	2. Chapter 2

Good day readers... Thank you for reading this far! I know my chapters are short, but I'm trying to spread it out. You probably have a general idea of where i'm going to go with this due to my message at the start of the last chapter, BUT there will be a LOT more stories as well. For example, Sonic's story, Shadow's story, Everyone... Not just amy. 

Of course, I'm writing in third person full omniscience, so I KNOW ALL! But I will only reveal it at certain times because I gotta engage you, my lovely readers 3

Last time, Shadow pulled up to late to school on his bike with Sonic, clearly pissed off that he had to bring him to school. Amy was ditching class, smoking and singing pink floyd, and Shadow has pulled her to class. And now we're here!

There are some hints in this chapter as to what the characters might be in their pasts. See if you can find them...

Please review :D

Amy followed Shadow to the art room reluctantly. She felt safe in his hold, despite the fact he was just trying to do the right thing as all of his friends would as well.

He hardly knew Amy, but he knew the stories, and if there was nothing anyone could do - he may as well do his best to help her where he could.

In the art room was Sally, Blaze, Knuckles and Silver, amongst others - but they were the only ones she knew. "Come on Amy, let's sit over here," Shadow said, leading her to their table.

I prefer to sit alone... Amy thought, but followed him anyway.

"Hey, Amy! You're in class! Hooray." Sally exclaimed happily, giving her a hug. "We're doing landscape today, so we're supposed to draw or paint something that represents something in ourselves. You know... Whatever, Just paint what you want." Sally noticed her disinterest I n the topic, and knew that Amy preferred to create freely, without instruction.

"I found Amy outside singing, so I thought she could put such passion into art, and get some kind of credit towards her grade, huh? Isn't that a good idea?" Shadow laughed gently, patting Amy on the back. "I'll go grab some paint and stuff."

Soon enough, the attention drifted from Amy back to the latest gossip - Amy was a boring topic usually, as she was unable to be helped in most people's opinions.

And that was part of the reason why she disconnected...

"So Blaze, tell me more about your holiday," Sally said. Knuckles laughed and Silver blushed.

Shadow returned and sat next to Amy, passing her some paper and paint brushes. "Just block it out. It's all bull shit anyway, mindless crap." He was whispering to her. "You're better than that. You know it."

Shadow didn't know why he was saying this to Amy. But he had this kind of sense that Amy was higher than others, more capable, more connected in a special way. She wasn't part of gossip or boring shit about crushes and parties. Even though she was at a lot of parties, she sure as hell wasn't part of the shit that happened around it.

Maybe that's why everyone gossiped about her.. Because she was too hard to understand.

Moments passed as she painted and listened to her music, ignoring those around her. Shadow partially napped as he'd had a draining morning at home, and dealing with Sonic... And was woken up abruptly as the siren rang, time for lunch.

The group left with excitement, relieved to get something into their stomachs; all except for Amy, who was caught up in her art, unable to stop.

"Ames? It's lunch time." Shadow said gently. They were the only two people in the room, until the door swung open, and Sonic walked in.

"Dude, you won't believe what happened to me - oh, busy are we?"

Sonic smirked as he saw Shadow standing over Amy, admiring her work.

Shadow stopped and stared at Sonic. "What do you want, Sonic?"

"Well, funny story," Sonic began, "I um, lost my lunch money. Could I borrow some?"

"The fuck Sonic? You had $15 this morning."

Sonic grinned. "I know, right? I made a trade. Anyway, I'm pretty hungry now. You know... Munchies."

Shadow glared. "You spent your lunch money on drugs?"

Amy's attention was caught as she looked up. Drugs? She thought excitedly.

"Shads, come on, it's pot. It's not drugs. It's just a good time."

"Agreed," Amy said, looking back down at her art, smiling. "You should hook me up. I'm over cigarettes."

Sonic stared at her. Like I'd help you fuck up even more, he thought. Shadow glared at Sonic. Don't, he thought.

"Come on Amy, let's go get lunch. I'll buy you lunch, Sonic, but I won't give you any cash, damn it."

The three of them walked over to the cafeteria, Shadow leading, and Amy and Sonic following.

Shadow bought Sonic a Chilli dog, and himself a blueberry muffin, as Amy bought herself a coffee.

"Are you going to eat, Amy?" Shadow asked concerningly.

"Yeah, I like to eat at the end of lunch, though." she lied. The truth was, that she never had enough money to afford any proper food, just a $1.50 coffee. And because she only really ate once a day if that, she was rarely hungry. She was used to starving, even though it wasn't her choice, it was a result of her mothers decisions.

"Lots of stimulants in your body," Shadow pointed out, grabbing his change and walking away from the cafeteria. Sonic was chatting to someone in the queue, and Amy whispered,

"Yeah. The downers are for later."

Shadow's eyes was like she was proud of her reputation, and he was shocked at her openness.

Amy noticed his response and said more loudly, "What's your problem? It's not like I Don't know what people say about me. People in this place are quick to judge what's on the surface, but don't spend a split second to consider what the real reasons are. Catchya."

She walked away over to Sally's group, and Sally sprung up giving her a hug.

Shadow shook his head. _I shouldn't have judged her like that... She's right. I don't know the first thing about why she is this way. And I sure as fuck don't want to be part of her gossip group._

Shadow walked over to Knuckles and Rouge, and the Chaotix. They always sat together at lunch time, in the corner of the main area.

"Hey, Shady. How was your first class?" Rouge asked slyly, as Knuckles was distracted: she snatched some money out of his pocket. "Oh, shoot. I am actually pretty hungry. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Shadow smirked and tried not to laugh at her antics. Knuckles shrugged, unsure of what had happened, and continued to talk to Shadow:

"Hey, we're going to the beach after school. It's a nice day. You wanna come along?"

Shadow sighed. "Nah. I don't like the beach. Sorry."

The truth was, Shadow loved the beach. He loved all nature-like things. But the real reason he couldn't go was because he was practically Sonic's brother, as much as he hated it.

Every school day, and every other day, he had been assigned to make sure Sonic was not getting into trouble, getting to school, and not getting high. Shadow hated Sonic, but Sonics father was a dark man: he had something on Shadow that was a huge threat, and insisted that Shadow keep him in place. Sonic was completely oblivious to his father's instructions, and his fathers activities, but Shadow had full awareness.

Sure, Sonic's father had done a good job raising his son. There were worse things that Sonic could be doing. Infact, he was more in line than most of the people in the school, even Shadow himself. Shadow hated it; he couldn't understand why someone so loved and popular just didn't care about his social status. Every girl would kill to be with him, but Sonic showed no interest whatsoever. Shadow was explicitly jealous: if he was in Sonic's shoes...

He would definitely take advantage of that admiration.

"Sure, okay. We'll just invite Sonic then-"

"Nah. I know he's busy today." Shadow said a little too quickly, as Knuckles raised an eyebrow. Of course, no one knew about Shadow's responsibility, and Shadow didn't want anyone to know. Sonic didn't give a shit - just like everything - but he knew that Shadow hated being some kind of brother, and didn't want a soul to find out.

before Knuckles could respond, Rouge walked back in with a wrap and a coffee. "I can't wait for today to finish and I've only been here a few hours. Ugh. I hate the people here."

"What's wrong, girl? People looking at you wrong? You know, you could fix that by dressing a bit more respective to the uniform." Knuckles laughed.

Rouge pouted and crossed her arms, saying, "Yeah, well if _she_ can get away with it, so can I."

Rouge pointed to Amy walking by with Sally from a distance. Amy was dressed in black stockings with a sexy pattern, and a short dress. Her boots were black and spiky. But for some reason, Amy didn't appear to be a slut - she dressed sexy, in a way that was admired, not appalling. She was so thin that she hardly revealed anything anyway, so no one ever complained about her looks.

Shadow was dazzled seeing Amy walking from a distance, standing next to Sally. She was so gorgeous, so perfect - and her words from before had hit him. He knew that there was an underlying cause for her outside angst. her smoking in the trees, her singing out loud, her careless attitude. Something made her that way and still did... But she pulled it off so well, the bad-girl look, the I don't conform look. she was herself, and no one else could influence her choices.

And that was what he'd always dreamed of being: his own person.


	3. Chapter 3

After lunch, Amy and Sally had walked to health class. In the room was Shadow, sitting in the back row in the corner; next to Knuckles and Rouge, who were next to the Chaotix. In the middle row was Sally's group: Silver, Blaze, Amy; and in the front row sat Scourge, texting on his phone.

Of course, Sonic was late.

"Good afternoon everyone," the teacher said in a monotone, clearly thrilled to be teaching. "Today we are looking at basic health risks. As you go into your second last year of high school, there will be many risks you come across, and today we are going to focus on some of those, starting with intoxication.

"Intoxication includes alcohol and drug use, both of which can be consumed in many different ways. Today we will not be referring to terms such as "addict" or "user", instead, we will refer to government approved terms such as social-use, hazardous use, and so on."

Amy groaned and threw her head on the table. _Fuck this. If theres anything I don't need to learn about, its drug use. I've graduated from the school of real life with this shit, and I don't want to sit through this..._

Amy shuffled in her seat, wanting to get up and leave, but stayed put. Sally stared at her curiously. _Why is she acting like this? Is this what she's like in every class? I wonder what's happened to her... I really should talk to her about this stuff, but she doesn't open up, ever..._

"There are four categories of substances," the teacher continued, oblivious to the students' disinterest. "Depressants, Stimulants..."

"Fuck this," Amy muttered, and stood up, leaving the class. Everyone looked up as she walked out, drawing more attention than the teacher had. The teacher sighed and allowed her to walk out of the class.

Amy walked out of the room and felt an immense feeling of boiling in her blood. She was filled with rage and hatred. This was the last thing she needed today of all things.

She ran down the hallways, trying not to cry, trying not to pull out her cigarettes and break the school rules right there and then. Until she ran into Sonic, practically floating through the halls.

Sonic laughed at her, not noticing her emotional state, and said, "Oh hey, are you looking for our classroom too?"

Amy shook her head. "No. I'm leaving, that class is bullshit."

"Health, right? What's so bad about that? You could learn a few things." He was simply joking around, but his words caused Amy to fire up, grabbing him by the neck.

"You listen here, fucker." Amy spat. Sonic was totally confused. _What the?_

"Don't you comment on my life. Or my choices. You don't know the first fucking thing about me, you got that? And you never will. So guess away, judge away, just don't fucking say it to my face when I'm about to light this whole damn school on fire."

Sonic stared blankly and didn't fight her hold. He smiled and put his hands up. "Look, Amy. I'm not trying to annoy you. I didn't know you were upset. Won't happen again, I promise."

"Good." She said, letting him go. She walked away angrily, on the way out of school.

"Hey! Where are you going!" He shouted after her.

"Anywhere but here," she said, not turning to face him. Sonic was left dumbfounded, but his high state didn't allow him to comprehend her emotion. Instead, he just shrugged and walked to class.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late," Sonic said, as he sat down in the seat where Amy was before she had left.

Sally looked at him questioningly and asked, "did you see Amy? Is she okay?"

Sonic stared blankly, unsure of whether he should say anything. Sally groaned, knowing that Amy had a certain threat when she demanded people to do things. She'd experienced it more than anyone.

"I wish I knew," Sonic said, shrugging. Even though everyone made jokes about her, Sally never did, and he respected Sally more than anyone in the entire school - hence his genuine response.

"Do you know where she went?"

"Quiet!" The teacher yelled. "Now, depressants include alcohol, benzodiazepenes, opiates..."

Sonic and Sally sunk in their chairs and looked at each other helplessly. In the back row, Shadow was quiet and observing. He wasn't sure what was going on, and why Amy had reacted the way she had, but he needed to find out. But he knew that if he chased after her now for answers, she would behave in a way that would ruin his chances with her for good.

###

Amy sat in the bike racks, crawled up into a ball, sobbing.

 _Don't do it,_ she thought to herself, _don't hurt yourself. It won't help..._

The contents of Amy's school bag was more towards the destructive side than the educational one. Cigarettes, razor blades, codeine. Among that, she had a sketch book, and her cell phone.

She didn't have friends, she only had her vices. Her drugs, and her blades, and her art. Nothing else helped her, and she didn't want anyone to try.

The school bell rang for the end of the day, and she sprung up, striding to the bus stop before she'd be noticed.

Everyone had left the grounds, except for Sonic and Shadow. Amy watched from the bus stop as Shadow yelled at Sonic, words she couldn't make out. She slowly walked closer to them, trying to stay out of their view, so that she could hear them.

"For fucks sake, Faker. We're going home. You don't have a choice, just get on the bike."

Amy's eyes widened. _What the?_

"Shadow, we need to find Amy. I'm telling you, she was in a bad state. I should have done something and I didn't, and we have to help her."

Shadow groaned as Amy stared with total confusion. _They cared about me? Sonic? I just threatened to light the school on fire in front of him and he wants to know where I am? What the..._

"You're just pretending you don't have feelings, Shadow. Well you do. I know you care about her! My dad's not going to care if I'm late if its because of you, and you know that."

 _What the..._ Amy thought. She thought quickly and walked up to them, waving. "I'm here. Calm down."

Sonic sighed and blushed knowing she'd heard everything. "Cool. Well, um, Shadow and I are going to grab some food... See you tomorrow."

"Are you guys... room mates? Or something?" Amy asked, laughing.

Shadow's eyes went furious as he shot his glare from Amy, to Sonic, and held his stare at Sonic. _Don't say a word..._

"Nah, Shadow just has a crush on me. He can't get enough." Sonic laughed, nudging Shadow.

Shadow sighed, going along with it. "Yeah, that's exactly it. Do you need a lift, Amy? In fact, that's not a question. Jump on."

Amy sat huddled in between Shadow and the motorbike gears, while Sonic sat on the back, laughing. "This shit's illegal, Shadow."

"And?" Shadow asked, smiling now. He was definitely amused being surrounded by Sonic and Amy, with him driving. He wished he could see it from a distance, as all he could see was Amy's hair covering her face as she held her eyes closed in fear.

 _Amazing... she still fears being hurt, even though she hurts herself..._

Amy was enjoying the ride, but was snapped out of her daze when Shadow asked, "So where do you actually live?"

 _Shit,_ Amy thought, panicking. _I hadn't thought this far. He can't know where I live..._

"Oh, um, tell you what, I'm going to this group after school-"

"I'm taking you to your _house_ ," Shadow said, in a demanding way. "Not your drug dealer."

Amy winced. She didn't do drug drugs... That was her mums thing. She gave in and told him her address, knowing that Shadow wouldn't have cared anyway. But as for Sonic...

Shadow pulled up to her house and jumped off, letting Amy crawl out from her spot. "Is anyone home?" Shadow asked, with worry. There was an empty drive way, and the lights were off. _Maybe she lived alone..._ Shadow thought. _But she doesn't have a job. So she can't._

"Yeah, my mum will be home later. Thanks Shadow, catch you later."

"Amy, what's your phone number?" Shadow asked, plainly. _Think nothing of it... please. Just let me protect you. I do it for this blue fucker anyway, I may aswell keep you under my wing aswell._

"Ummm..." Amy muttered and typed her number into his phone. "Thanks again."

"I'll text you when I'm home. Let me know when your mum gets home, okay?"

"Sure..."

Shadow jumped back on the bike, checking that Sonic was still in place, and drove off to Sonic's place.

Once they hit a reasonable speed, Sonic shouted, "Got a love interest, faker?"

Shadow shook his head. "Only for you, apparently."

Sonic had forgotten about his false story earlier, and laughed as he remembered. "Oh, yeah. Good save right?"

"No. Now she thinks I'm gay."

The bike came to a hault as they made it to Sonic's place.

"Well, aren't you?" Sonic asked, a bit too seriously.

"No!" Shadow groaned. "Come on, get inside. I have shit to do that's not just being your father's slave."

"Slave, huh," Sonic said suspiciously, "I'm learning more and more everyday."

Sonic knocked on the door, but no one answered. Shadow ruffled into his school bag and grabbed a key, opening the door. "How the hell do you have a key to my house and I DON'T?"

"I'm always picking up your mess, Sonic. You lose shit all the time. It's not a big deal." Shadow lied.

Sonic sighed and they pushed open the door. Seductive noises came from a distant room, and Shadow smirked. "Ha. Someone's busy."

"Yeah, not you." Sonic responded, quickly angered.

 _Is he... not okay with his dad having a girlfriend? Or something... Whatever it is. He's definitely not okay with this._

"Alright, well technically I should wait until he sees you, but I'm just as uncomfortable as you, so-"

"Stay here," Sonic said nervously. "Let's just... Play some Genesis. I'd rather be distracted from this."

Shadow sighed and followed Sonic into the lounge room, as they turned up the volume on Sonic 3 and Knuckles, trying to block out the above noises. Eventually it stopped, and Sonic's father came down the stairs, with his friend as well.

"Sonic, this is my friend, Sarah," his father said, trying to be nice. He waved at Shadow respectfully, whispering _thank you_. Shadow responded with an indifferent nod. "She's going to be moving in in a few weeks, so-"

"So you're getting her adjusted to the swing of things around here? Nice." Sonic said bitterly.

His dad laughed and responded, "She has a daughter, she's your age. You might know her-"

"I really hope I don't," Sonic responded. "Don't bother with your nice introductions. I've had my first impression. Nice to meet you anyway, Sarah."

Sarah waved nervously. Shadow was unresponsive, until he said, "Well, I'm going to leave."

"Same. I need to tell my little girl the news. She'll be happy to be able to eat again, I'm sure."

Sonic and Shadow raised an eyebrow, not realising the seriousness of the situation.

 _Shit,_ Shadow thought, _the girl is our age and she's at risk of being homeless? Sonic's dad is a nicer guy than I thought. I wonder who her daughter is._

Sarah waved goodbye and she walked outside, as Shadow and Sonic stayed put, staring at Sonic's dad.

"What's going on, Dad," Sonic asked suspiciously. " _Why_ are you sleeping with a girl and giving her a place to live? Shadow's here half the time, so what, there'll be five of us now? Our house isn't really-"

"She's a close friend, you don't need to know more." Sonic's father said. "While I don't doubt your maturity, Sonic, I remind you that when this 16 year old moves in with us, you will keep your distance. I trust you Shadow, but Sonic, if something happens -"

"What, you'll kick me out? And keep your girlfriend here?"

"Precisely."

Sonic stared in shock, unresponsive.

"Don't worry, sir. Sonic will be fine. I'll have you know that he shows no interest in women anyway, so-"

"Shut the fuck up, Shadow," Sonic said, shaking his head. Sonic's dad's eyes looked to the floor, in.. guilt?

Shadow's eyes narrowed, unsure of what to make of the entire situation. The awkwardness simply became more and more intense, until Shadow's phone beeped. It was Amy.

 _Hey Shadow_

 _Thanks again for the lift. It was fun._

 _My mum just got home._

 _Amy_

Shadow sighed with relief, and said, "Well, I'm off."

Sonic's dad smiled. "Thank you, Shadow. I'll call you if I need to, yes?"

"I'll be here." Shadow smiled automatically, and walked out the door, jumping on his motorbike on his way home.

###

"Hi, baby." Amy's mum said as she walked inside the doors.

"Mum, I've been here for nearly an hour. Where were you?"

"Honey, I've got some great news." Her mother said, ignoring her anger. "We're-"

"Mum, cut it out. Today my friends drove me home, thats right, _friends_ , and now they think I'm some kind of freak who doesn't have any parents."

"Sweetie," her mum said, giving her a hug, "I know you're upset. But i've got good news. We're selling the house, and moving next week."


	4. 2017 Update

Hiya!

I'm going through some events at the moment and will be writing much more fluently and slowly while I progress through other things in life.

Please note that some of my stories have been written out of spite of issues I experienced myself and that I intend to continue all of these stories from a new perspective, one that I have recently adapted on my own.

It will take a lot of time until I post my revised chapters online as I love to love myself lately.

In addition, if you are a writer yourself and need a bit of inspiration, just know that no matter what you write, it is important, it is valid, and it is YOU. Whatever you write whether its out of nowhere or specifically planned, or just somewhere in the middle - its perfect, and it will always be perfect, and it will always allow you to have something to look back on and learn from.

If you have any questions don't hesitate to go to my Tumblr.

"Shadzhedgie" is my acct name.

Lots of Love,

ShadowWorld96


	5. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Sorry for long update.  
Pls review, pls pls pls :D also I'm gonna work on a cover art for this too.  
Shits about to get heated!

XXX

Amy stared in shock at her mother.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She said, practically screaming. "WHY?"

"Because, my darling. You need to pass school, and you need to be healthy, and I can't afford to give you those things in my financial state. So my friend has offered his home to us for a while - you can finish school, you can eat normally again, and sleep again. We'll be safe there."

 _I'm not safe anywhere._ Amy thought to herself angrily. "Okay. Who's this friend?" Amy had calmed down now, for now...

"He's a hedgehog like us. His name is Charles, and he has a son your age, and his son has a good friend too who is there a lot."

"Are you two dating? Because I'm not going to go through this shit again, relying on your relationships for a place to live."

"We're not dating, but we are close. Even if we broke up Amy, he'd do nothing but protect us. He's a good man."

Amy sighed at her stupidity. _Not long til I can move out alone, anyway. I guess it won't be that bad._

"To celebrate, I'm going to cook us some dinner. How's some home made pizza?"

Amy forged a smile. If she was honest, this was actually a good thing. Her mum was happy, and she'd have more energy, and a bit more stability and protection.

As long as Shadow didn't have to take her home again, everything would be fine.

"Sounds delicious." Amy grinned and her mum gave her a tight hug. As her mum started making pizza, Amy pulled out her phone and saw a message from Shadow.

 _That's good. Let me know if you need a lift anywhere. I don't live far from you._

Amy sighed, letting go of her not-even-developed friendship. Soon, he'd ask questions, if he continued to drive her around.

"where do you live, Amy? Whos your parents?" etc...

Questions she always hoped to avoid.

"So, who were your friends that took you home?" Amy's mother asked gently.

"Oh, just some classmates."

"Boys or girls?" Amy's mum asked suspiciously.

Amy shot up. _this is finally my chance to prove that i'm not a lesbian..._

"Boys."

Amy's mother spun around and her eyes twinkled. "Oh Amy! I'm so happy. Look at my little girl, do you like him? Which one? what does he look like?"

Amy scoffed. "I don't like anyone, mother. Men are idiots."

Amy's mum frowned. "I know. I'm sorry." She sighed. "Well, at least tell me if he's handsome."

Amy shrugged. "Sure. The driver is a black and red hedgehog, and his bike is pretty sweet."

Amy's mum stopped and racked her brain. _Huh. Just like Charles' friends..._

"And his friend is a blue hedgehog with green eyes."

Amy's mum dropped her tomato paste and felt the air leave her. _Shit._

 _Shit, shit shit._

 _Of course this is happening._

"Mum? You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. What are their names?"

Amy's eyes narrowed. "Why? Have you happened to sleep with some boys my age lately?"

Her mother glared at her. "No. Charles has a son and a friend that sound like your friends. That's all."

"Huh," amy said. "It wouldn't be them. Don't worry about it."

Amy's mum smiled faintly, and continued cooking, trying to hide her embarrassment.

She knew perfectly well that it was them.

###

 _Shadow, I am pretty scared about this whole thing._

 _Shadow?_

 _I don't think I can have another girl live here. I don't know if you know, but my mum -_

Shadow read the words on his phone sent from Sonic and dialed Sonic immediately.

"Sonic, what's going on?" Shadow asked with fear.

"Dude, well first of all, I'm drunk, but, you know, yeah. We need to talk. I can't... Help..."

Shadow groaned and slammed the phone down, skating over to Sonic's.

Sonic waited outside and Shadow grabbed him, dashing him to a park nearby. Sonic hiccupped multiple times during the trip, but managed to not throw up.

"Sonic, what is happening?" Shadow asked. "Don't be indirect, tell me what's up. I know you and you know me, there's no need for secrets."

"We're not even friends, though, Shadow. You hate me... You just... like my Dad... I don't know why, but..."

Shadow shook his head. "It doesn't matter. You can trust me, I care about you more than him. So just tell me."

Sonic sat down and put his head in his hands, shaking his head, trying not to cry.

"I can't live with women. I just can't. After my mum died, I just-"

But it was something else. Shadow knew that there was something else, not just death. Sonic was genuinely scared of women, all the time. The way he'd reacted to Amy's anger... His shock, his fear... His urge to find her to make sure she was okay.

What was his mother like... Unstable? Closed off? Something else...

"Shadow, I can't do it. My dad thinks I'm going to be okay with a woman living with me, but for fucks sake, its not okay."

Shadow sat silently and watched Sonic as he tried to continue.

"She's going to hurt me, Shadow," Sonic said with fear. Shadow's heart sunk as he realised now, why he was so afraid. "She's going to fucking hurt me. And that's what my dad wants. He's doing this to get to me." Shadow was baffled. _He thinks women are out to get him... Especially ones his father chooses..._

"But Sarahs nice," Shadow said, trying not to go too far into the past. "She's a nice girl. And I'm always there anyway, she wouldn't hurt you."

Sonic shook his head. "You don't understand, man." He stuttered, "you don't get it."

"I do, Sonic," Shadow said, putting his arm around Sonic, "I understand. It's okay."

Sonic nodded and rested his head in Shadow's fur, as tears went down his face.

 _It all makes sense now._

 _###_

The first week of school was over soon enough. Amy had felt slightly happier, and had been attending classes - thankfully. Her mother began packing their things, ready to move on the weekend. And Sonic and Shadow hadn't talked since Sonic's drunk moment, but Shadow was always detecting an uncertainty in Sonic's actions.

"Thank god that's over," Rouge said bitterly, but also happily, as the siren rang to notify the end of the day, and the week. She was in IT with Shadow and Knuckles, who were both working hard, unlike her. "Are you guys up to much tonight? I feel like a bit of a party."

Knuckles laughed. "Ha, typical Rouge." He looked to Shadow, who was still working, unattentitive. "What about you Shads?"

"Nah, this family are- I mean-" Shadow stopped himself, forgetting where he was and who he was talking to... "Yeah, I have a family party. Thing."

 _This family are moving into my family friends house and it's going to be a draining, fucked up situation and as much as i'd love to get drunk, I can't. Because apparently I'm the only responsible adult around here._

"Damn," Knuckles said. "You're always busy, man. Sonic's not free either."

"Yeah, and we invited Amy, but she's busy all weekend too. Have you guys planned a threesome without us?" Rouge said with a mixture of suspicion and insinuation.

"Not that I know of," Shadow shrugged. "anyway, maybe tomorrow night. I'll see you later. I gotta find someone."

Shadow walked off in search for Sonic. It was usually on Fridays where Sonic's rebellion came out most. But, instead, Sonic was drained when Shadow found him, an emotional wreck.

"Come on Sonic." Shadow said, trying to take him to his bike. "Don't worry about this weekend. It'll be fine."

Sonic stared at him and shook his head. "I'm not going home. I'm not dealing with this."

"Jesus christ," A voice said approaching Sonic and Shadow. It was Silver. "What's going on here?"

"He's having a nervous breakdown." Shadow said, shaking his head helplessly.

Silver sighed. "Don't tell anyone I'm doing this," He said, "But here." Silver passed Sonic a joint and he lit it up in Sonic's mouth.

"I'm not one to support substance abuse, but it looks like you need a pick me up. And don't fucking tell Sally... She'd kill me."

Shadow nodded and Sonic inhaled, and exhaled, and inhaled; finishing the joint quicker than ever.

Sonic entered a floating state and forgot where he was, and smiled. "ah, thanks bro."

"Let's go," Shadow said, angrily, grabbing Sonic and putting him on the bike.

Silver laughed. "Catch ya next week. You guys owe me one!"

Shadow saluted Silver and winked. Silver never asked questions, which Shadow liked, but he always tried to help if he could, despite their social standings. (Disclaimer: I'm gonna have a chapter fully dedicated to the characters and their friendship groups and where they hang out etc. Because it's probably not very clear at this stage)

Shadow and Sonic drove off, Shadow focussing on the road intently, and Sonic practically hanging off the side from being high.

###

"Hi darling!" Amy's mother said as she pulled up to the school driveway.

"Mum! you came to pick me up from school!"

"Yep! And I've got the house all clean, and in boxes. We just need to load up the car and we can move over to Charles'."

Amy and her mother went to their home, for one last day, and packed all the things in the car. Amy was exhausted; she hadn't eaten all day, but she was so excited to see her mum so happy, she kept lifting and kept treading the water, in order to get things done.

Finally, the car was packed, and they made their way to their new residence.

###

Shadow drove as they came close to Sonic's house, when Sarah's car pulled up too.

"Looks like they're here," Shadow said, muttering.

"Wha?" Sonic asked, still high as a kite, singing out loud.

"You know... UGh, never mind. Let's get inside."

Shadow kept driving and Sarah and her daughter were greeted by Charles.

"Ah! Ladies! Here the boys come now, we can all help you bring in your things. There is a spare room, but unfortunately it only has one bed, so Amy dear, you can sleep there - we will probably load most of the moving stuff in there for now, and the rest in my room where your mother can sleep, until we can afford a spare bed.

"Ok," Amy said. Charles walked up and kissed her cheek. "Nice to meet you. I've heard great things about you Amy. Here comes my son now."

Shadow screeched to a hault five or so metres from the entrance as he saw Amy lifting boxes from her mothers car.

 _Oh shit_ , he thought.

 _Fuck._

 _No._

 _No..._


End file.
